Reprimands and Calm (sometimes)
by Dash of Everything
Summary: One-shots on how Tony does some stuff that he's known for, and how the Avengers come together to reprimand him and make him do stuff he doesn't want to.
1. Chapter 1

**Eyo! I don't even know if people are reading this stuff, but ehh. Imma keep going!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my soft bed that I love so much. And my stuffed animals.**

Tony Stark had always been a bit different. For one, he's a genius. Being a genius has its ups and downs. For instance, he's an extreme insomniac because his mind is racing every second, calculating equations, finding flaws in projects, and just randomly thinking.

The second thing that makes Tony different are (I don't know if that's supposed to be _are_ or _is_. Sorry!) his strange eating habits. He'll lock himself in the lab for days upon days upon weeks, only stopping to get coffee and accept the occasional smoothie from Dummy. JARVIS does his best to take care of his creator, but it's hard when he can threaten to dismantle you and sell you to Santa's workshop.

The final thing is Tony's way of choosing his friends. He pushes them, teases them, argues with them, and they usually leave. Tony doesn't mind much. He's used to people walking out on him. But when the people stay, they push back, they tease back, and they argue with him happily, he knows he can let them in and trust them.

Tony Stark has always been a bit different. But that's what makes him Iron Man. It's what makes him special. It's what makes him be able to put up with a rage monster, a god, two assassins, and the official red white and blue boy scout.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second installment of this miniseries. Please, if anyone has any ideas on how the Avengers could bond over Tony's little quirks, please PM me or just leave the idea in a review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.**

 **Tony: Of course Dash doesn't own anything, cause she's broke!**

 **Dash: Stop rubbing it in, you…you…thug!**

 **Clint: Ohhhhh, the burns are for real. Tony, we'd better get out of here.**

 **Tony: True dat!**

 **Dash: You better run! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Chapter 2: Insomniac**

Tony was exhausted. Fury wanted the new plans for the helicarrier by next week, Pepper was bugging him about doing his way overdue paperwork by tomorrow, and the red, white, and blue Boy Scout was badgering him about joining the rest of the team for bonding activities and such.

The billionaire was used to staying up for days without sleeping, running on coffee and donuts. But ever since the team had moved in, they'd been making him sleep. And Tony was slightly disgusted to find that he now needed the pointless, time consuming, annoying thing. Sleep, that is.

Down in his workshop, people tended to almost forget he was down there. So, the genius had been spending more and more time in his lab, even more than he did before the Avengers moved in. Which was a lot. He only came up to refill on coffee and occasionally go to meetings.

As Tony mused this over, he decided that he would no longer sleep, like he had been. Steve and Bruce had brought this horrible need upon him. By locking him in his room (curses, JARVIS) and forcing him to lie down on the couch and such, making him fall asleep. I mean, when a super soldier sits on you, you know it's serious.

He shook his head as sleepiness blurred his vision. No. He would not fall asleep. He needed to finish the plans. But first, coffee was required. And yeah, so what if Tony was billing S.H.I.E.L.D. for his coffee? Fury deserved it.

Tony walked upstairs quickly and headed into the kitchen. Steve, Clint, and Natasha were watching a movie and Bruce was showing Thor something on his tablet. As he creeped towards the coffee maker, trying not to be noticed, Thor exclaimed, "Man of Iron! Join us!"

Everyone turned around. Tony grinned awkwardly, still trying to get his coffee. "Tony, where on earth have you been?" Steve asked, taking in his ragged appearance.

"I've been being productive. Duh."

"You look exhausted," Clint commented. Natasha nodded and Bruce shook his head.

"Rest, Mr. Stark." Thor opened his arms and Tony's eyes widened.

"Umm, not there. If you want me to rest, you'll need Natasha herself to make me."

Little did Tony know, that would actually happen.

Hours later, at 1:00 in the morning, Tony walked quietly into the kitchen to grab some more coffee. His eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. The coffee spilled. Suddenly overwhelmed. Tony huffed and sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes.

He felt another person in the room. Natasha. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. Tony was so tired, he didn't even ask.

"Twinkle Twinkle маленькая звезда , как мне интересно, что вы находитесь. Наверху мире так высоко , как Даймонд в небе . Twinkle Twinkle маленькая звезда , как мне интересно, что вы находитесь.Twinkle Twinkle маленькая звезда , как мне интересно, что вы находитесь. Наверху мире так высоко , как Даймонд в небе . Twinkle Twinkle маленькая звезда , как мне интересно, что вы находитесь," Natasha sang softly.

Tony vaguely caught the tune of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star before he dropped off to sleep, snoring in an assassin's lap. Natasha smiled at the man and murmured, "You can come out now."

The rest team came out of the shadows and smiled at Tony. "Good job, Tasha," Clint said quietly.

Tony woke up well rested with his team asleep around him and his head on Natasha's lap. He had never been more comfortable.

 **Yay! I've finally gotten around to posting! I hope you like it. I did change the summary, if you noticed, so it makes more sense. And I changed the title. Cause the other one I had was horrible.**

 **Twinkle twinkle, little stars. How I wondered how you are. Please review and leave me pleased. Twinkle twinkle, little stars. Please review and press the like bar. :D**

 **And yeah, the thing Natasha sang was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I used Google Translate, so it's probably not too correct. Sorry!**

 **~Dash**


End file.
